candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 213/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 212/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 214/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 130,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *It may take a few tries due to the chocolate spawners and also tons of icing above the marmalade. *The moon scale is relatively unstable. *The jellies are worth 131,000 points (9 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (61 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 131,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' move left. Strategy *In the beginning try not to break the icing adjacent to the chocolate spawners since once they are removed the spawner it will start generating chocolate. Also, try to make as many cascades on the top. *Try not to prematurely set off the provided colour bomb with a striped candy. That way it can be combined with a striped candy or used to destroy hard-to-reach jellies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 131,000 points. Hence, an additional 119,000 points for two stars and an additional 169,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even through the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. However, this can be negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale *The icings are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The chocolate spawners are not a threat. *The corner jellies are the hardest to clear especially those around the chocolate spawners. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating huge cascades and the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-32-33.png|Mobile version Level 213 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sweet Dreams levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars